Chip
}= - Journal = }} Chip (in Afrikaans Kraakje) is 'n karakter wat in Kingdom Hearts II en Kingdom Hearts χ gevind word. Chip is mev. Potts se seun. Hy verskyn oorspronklik in die Disney-geanimeerde film (Afrikaans: Skoonlief en die Ondier). Voorkoms Chip word verander in 'n klein, wit teacup deur die vloek, en sy rand het 'n klein skyfie aan die regterkant, wat blykbaar 'n ontbrekende voortand in sy menslike vorm is. Beide sy rand en sy handvatsel (wat sy neus verteenwoordig) is gekleurde goud. Sy basis is pers met goue voering en 'n afwisselende ligblou en ligte pienk patroon daarop. Hy het ook blou oë en swart wenkbroue. Persoonlikheid Chip se klein grootte, sowel as die beskermendheid van sy ma, beperk sy interaksie met Sora en die bende. As sodanig is daar nie veel bekend oor sy persoonlikheid nie. Hy blyk egter baie nuuskierig te wees, soos aangetoon wanneer hy sluip om te kyk hoe Sora die Beast konfronteer. Hy is ook baie hoopvol oor die verhouding tussen die Beast en Belle en hy hoop dat dit sal bloei. Storie ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Die Beast het sy dienaars in die kerker toegesluit nadat Xaldin gekom het en probeer om hom in 'n Heartless te draai. Toe Sora en sy vriende die Kasteel binnegekom het, het hulle die dienaars bevry en hulle gehelp om die Beast te red van 'n Heartless. Lumiere en die ander het hulle 'n kortpad vir die Beast se kamer gewys. By Sora se terugkeer het die Beast en Belle 'n fees gehad toe Xaldin weer verskyn het en die Beast se betowerde roos geneem het. Al wat Chip kon doen wat die oorwinning moes waarneem. 'N Paar keer na die nederlaag van Xemnas het Chip teruggekeer na sy menslike vorm langs die kasteel se inwoners. Oorsprong Chip het die eerste keer in Walt Disney se Oscar-toekenning, Film, . In die rolprent was hy, saam met die ander inwoners van Prins Adam se kasteel, in huishoudelike voorwerpe (in Chip se geval, 'n teacup) deur 'n betower as straf vir die prins se koue hart. Baie jare later struikel Belle se pa, Maurice, in die kasteel om wilde wolwe te ontsnap, en Chip en die ander diensknegte verwelkom hom. Die woedende prins (nou bekend as die Beast) ontdek dit egter en sluit Maurice weg in die kerker, soos Chip en die ander hartseer kyk. Wanneer Belle by die kasteel kom soek op soek na haar pa, sien Chip haar aankoms en gaan sy ma, mev. Potts, in kennis stel, alhoewel sy hom aanvanklik nie glo nie. Op die nag van Belle se eerste aand by die kasteel, bedien Chip en sy ma tee en Chip wys Belle 'n truuk deur blaasblaaie te blaas, wat veroorsaak dat sy moet lag. Gedurende die film sien Chip en die ander diensknegte Beast en Belle se ontluikende romanse, en hulle hoop dat die vloek wat deur die betower word op hulle gegooi word, gebreek word en hulle sal terugkeer na die mens. Beast laat gou Belle toe om die kasteel te verlaat, sodat sy kan sorg vir haar siek pa wat terug reis na die kasteel om sy dogter in 'n sneeustorm te red. Terwyl Cogsworth die nuus aan die ander oordra, sluip Chip in Belle se sak en gaan saam met haar. By hul huis openbaar Chip homself en vrae oor waarom Belle die kasteel verlaat het. Voordat Belle hom kan antwoord, toon Gaston (die antagonis van die film) Maurice 'n asiel, tensy Belle met hom trou. Wanneer sy weier, word Belle en haar pa in die kelder opgesluit, maar is gelukkig gered wanneer Chip Maurice se uitvinding gebruik om hulle te bevry. Aan die einde van die film het Beast en Belle se liefde vir mekaar die vloek gebreek, en Chip en die ander dienaars vier by 'n bal. Trivia *Beide Chip se oorspronklike stemaktore het in Kingdom Hearts verrig. In Beauty and the Beast word hy deur uitgespreek, wat addisionele stemme in Kingdom Hearts II, en in , hy word uitgespreek deur Haley Joel Osment, wat Sora stem. Ironies genoeg is Chip egter die enigste karakter in Beast's Castle wat nie 'n stemaktor het nie. Eksterne skakels en:Chip de:Tassilo fr:Zip es:Chip it:Chicco pt:Zip fi:Kippo Kategorie:Entelechy